


Ты — прореха этого мира

by samspiesonyou



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samspiesonyou/pseuds/samspiesonyou
Summary: Что-то здесь странно. Что-то идет не так. Баланс нарушен. Не просто чего-то — всего. Из-за этого весь мир вокруг искривляется, сбивается с оси. Из-за этого парня, этого места, из-за нее. Все вращается вокруг этого момента.Все вращается вокруг него.





	Ты — прореха этого мира

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [There's A Hole In The World And I'm Pretty Sure It's You-Shaped](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265104) by [DontOffendTheBees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontOffendTheBees/pseuds/DontOffendTheBees). 



> Альтернативная версия встречи Барт и Кена.

Все не должно было так случиться.

Она просто сделала то, чтобы должна. Она следовала за нитью судьбы, она убила того чувака — облила его кофе, а затем резала и колола, пока не выполнила свою задачу. Это казалось правильным. Это всегда казалось правильным.

Так что она переключилась на другого парня.

То имя все еще звучало в ее голове. _Дирк Джентли_. Оно отзывалось эхом, манило. Чувак, которого она только что убила, оказался не Дирком Джентли. Значит, им должен оказаться тот, второй. Должен. Иначе зачем бы ей вообще здесь быть? Почему, как не поэтому, все тянуло ее сюда?

Так что она погналась за ним. Он убегал — они всегда убегали.

Но она всегда ловила их. Рано или поздно. Таковой была неизбежность. Она была неизбежностью.

Все, что от парня потребовалось, — споткнуться.

Вот в одно мгновение он бежал, этот пацан, у него оказалась хорошая дыхалка — потому что Барт устала, пока пыталась за ним угнаться. А в следующее мгновение он уже падал, безнадежно пытаясь уцепиться руками за бетон.

Вскоре после того, как он споткнулся, все было кончено.

Ее мачете резало быстро и точно — рассекая воздух, звук, свет, атомы и все, на чем стояла Вселенная, все, что ее скрепляло, струны, клей и скотч самой реальности.

Когда произошел контакт — когда все было полностью, напрочь порублено — она почувствовала _это_. Всей душой, всем нутром. Смотрела, как лезвие кромсало парня — от плеча до плеча, — и ощущала внутри ответный вопль, будто оно вонзается в ее собственную плоть.

Она рухнула на землю одновременно с ним. И вот теперь она не в состоянии подняться.

Что-то здесь странно. Что-то идет не так. Баланс нарушен. Не просто чего-то — всего. Из-за этого весь мир вокруг искривляется, сбивается с оси. Из-за этого парня, этого места, из-за нее. Все вращается вокруг этого момента.

Все вращается вокруг него.

Она протягивает руку. Ее рука дрожит. Она не может припомнить, когда в последний раз такое случалось. Она тянется, хватает его за плечо, перекатывает на спину и впервые заглядывает в его лицо.

Она улавливает лишь единственный проблеск света в больших карих глазах до того, как он гаснет навечно.

Это неправильно. Что-то идет не так.

Но что? Почему? Она сделала то, что должна была сделать — пришла, увидела, убила, все как положено. Она убила… ну, не Дирка Джентли, потому что она бы знала, если бы убила Дирка Джентли, а она знает, что не сделала этого… То был просто еще один чувак, которого она собиралась убить по ходу дела.

Разве только…

Это закрадывается в голову. Зарождается как идея, глупая идея. Тупая, неправдоподобная, чокнутая идея. А затем она укореняется, разрастается, распространяется и пускает корни в каждый уголок ее разума, трансформируется в твердую, непоколебимую, неоспоримую истину.

Это был не тот человек.

Она убила не того человека.

Нет. Нет, если он не тот человек, значит, он не мертв. Потому что она убивает только нужных людей, а он не тот, значит жив.

Она снова протягивает руку. Толкает его в плечо.

— Эй, приятель, — хрипит она. — Просыпайся.

Нет ответа. Он не двигается и не говорит. Не дышит.

Все в порядке. Он, наверное, притворяется мертвым, чтобы она свалила.

Она снова толкает его. Затем трясет.

— Эй.

Нет ответа. Еще раз потрясти.

— Эй, мудила. Вставай.

Ладно, а вот сейчас он ведет себя просто как засранец. Она ворчит и подтаскивает его к себе, кладет его голову себе на колени, по его груди и плечам течет кровь. Капает ей на штаны, вокруг колен собираются лужи. Ничего страшного, она уже вымазалась в крови другого парня. Если чуваку, прежде чем вновь стать живым, нужно чуточку истечь кровью, чтобы она почувствовала себя виноватой, это его личное дело. Она хватает его за подбородок, наклоняет голову из стороны в сторону. У него красивое лицо. Мягкое, без резких черт. Ее кожа на фоне его выглядит практически белой. Или обескровленным пятном. Сейчас вокруг не так уж много чего-то без крови.

— Эй, — снова окликает она, поглаживая его по щеке. — Давай, приятель, я не собираюсь весь день на это тратить. Просто скажи мне, что ты жив, и я свалю. Давай, просто скажи: «Я жив». Сделаешь это?

Нет ответа.

Ее руки дрожат. Она моргает. Часто моргает. Почему она это делает? Стоп, да, а это идея.

— Эй, эй, моргни дважды, если жив.

Нет ответа. Его взгляд направлен в одну точку.

У нее на лице что-то теплое. Она хмурится, тянет руку, чтобы вытереть. Влажно. Она смотрит на свою руку. Кровь и… влага.

Она плачет.

Она трясет головой.

— Эй, ну давай, — она задыхается. Кажется, перехватывает горло. — Давай, приятель, ты должен мне помочь. Просто скажи, что ты жив. Давай, скажи это. Моргни. Вдохни. Давай, сделай что-нибудь.

Ничего.

Все ее тело дрожит. Он сжимает рубашку в районе его груди. Чуть ниже зияет рана — обнаженная, грубая, рваная бездна. Она может заглянуть внутрь. Увидеть все как есть — сломанное, неподвижное.

Мертвое.

Что-то падает на его лицо — что-то сверкающее, будто роса. Вода. Она касается капли. Теплая. Слеза.

А, точно. Это ее слеза.

К слезе присоединяется еще одна. И еще одна. Она моргает, но уже не получается сделать так, чтобы они перестали течь.

Она убила не того человека.

Не тот человек… мертв… по ее вине.

В барабанных перепонках шумит. В них гуляет бурный и жалобный вопль отчаяния.

Ей требуется минута, что осознать: вопль — тоже ее.

Она убирает руку от его лица и роняет ее на бетон.

Так больно.

Она смотрит на него в панике, вдох рвется из легких. Почему ей больно? Ей никогда не больно. Она неуязвима, она не…

Мачете. Оно, залитое кровью, все еще лежит рядом. Она опускает руку прямо на лезвие.

Металл рассекает плоть, и она, дрожа и хныча, отнимает руку. Она в ужасе глядит на свою ладонь — на ней кровоточащая рана от большого пальца до мизинца.

У нее идет кровь.

Больно.

Ей больно, она ранена, дезориентирована, и…

Это неправильно.

Она допустила ошибку. Она сбилась с пути, погиб тот, кто не должен был, и это ее вина. Мир неправильный, и это _ее вина_.

Вселенная сломана.

Еще один вопль вырывается из измученной глотки. Слезы капают.

На сей раз она не пытается их остановить.

Парень лежит у нее на коленях, безвольный, тяжелый и холодный. Она прижимает его к себе, обнимает, утыкается лбом в лоб, и остатки крови, его жизненной силы, текут на ее одежду, ее кожу, пятная ее, оставляя на ней отметины.

Она не знает, как это произошло, или почему. Она даже не знает его имени. Все, что она знает — то, что этот парень самый… был самым… важным человеком во вселенной.

А теперь он мертв.

Она закрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть его пустой, изобличающий взгляд.

Сломанный.

Все сломано.

**Author's Note:**

> Переведено в рамках SFB-2020 для команды fandom Holistic Detective Agency 2020.


End file.
